The present invention relates to a synthetic resin container for sealing foodstuff such as a custard pudding or ice cream or packaging a glass bottle and, more particularly, to a synthetic resin container formed with a spiral notched line.
Synthetic resin containers have heretofore been frequently employed as containers for sealing foodstuffs such as custard puddings or ice creams due to features such as inexpensiveness, high strength and nonpermeability. Further, packaging synthetic resin containers have also been used to protect and contain glass bottles. However, in a container having the structure entirely covered with a synthetic resin sheet which is difficult to collapse, it takes much effort to open such a container with frequent difficulties. Containers sealed at necks with aluminum sheets have also been utilized, but other means and steps of sealing the aluminum sheets have simultaneously required complicated steps in the manufacture thereof.